rihannafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cockiness (Love It) Remix
Paroles ASAP Rocky Pretty motherfucker with the mossberg Jiggy motherfucker at my concerts I’m wearin fox furs, rockin oxfords Eatin oxtails, sippin cockspur Silly motherfuckers lookin awkward So much dick ridin that my cock hurt We runnin clockwork So we got purp, and we got work Tell Ri-Ri I go Re-retarded On a remix had to re-record it On a CD, DVD, and TV, MP3 come see me for it I go cuckoo for your cookoo, your flying fish is my favorite dish Won’t hear crickets when I crick it, hit it play games like soccer when we kick it, get it? Rihanna Suck my cockiness Lick my persuasion Eat my words And then swallow your pride down, down Place my wants and needs Over your resistance And then you come around You come around You come around I want you to be my sex slave Anything that I desire Be one with my femin-ay Set my whole body on fire Fair maiden Rihanna-gate Taking over your empire She may be the queen of hearts But I’m gonna be the queen of your body parts No one can do you The way that I do Boy I wa-a-ant (Youuuuuu) I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it Suck my cockiness Lick my persuasion Eat my words And then swallow your pride down, down Place my wants and needs Over your resistance And then you come around You come around You come around I can be your dominatrix Just submit to my every order Enter my diamond matrix If you want my golden flower Make me your priority There’s nothing above my pleasure She may be the queen of hearts But I’m gonna be the queen of your body parts No one can do ya The way that I do Boy I wa-a-ant (Youuuuuuuu) I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it I love it when you eat it Homie don’t beat it like a bullet Beat my drum drum Like a drum line boogie (I love it when you) Dive head first if you wanna Sing to my body Hold me tight mister lover (I love it when you) Do it like I do it Like I said Keep it up, boy We can do this all day Be my Harlem And me St. Tropez Never found nobody That will do it this way No one can do ya The way that I do Boy I wa-a-ant (Youuuuuu) Catégorie:Discographie Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Talk That Talk Catégorie:2012